


I Wanna Kiss Your Neck

by queenmyking



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmyking/pseuds/queenmyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael takes you to a 1975 concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Kiss Your Neck

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit short but it's one of my favorite things I've ever written.

Mikey decided to take me to a concert for date night and I was more than excited. The 1975 was one of our favorite bands and we both loved live music. We were right in the center of the pit and his arms were wrapped around my waist and his chin rested atop my head. We moved with the rest of the crowd and every now and then he would lean down and press soft kisses against my neck. After the first few songs, the crowd started to get a bit rowdy.  
“Do you wanna go out back for a smoke real quick?” He asked in my ear. I nodded and turned give him a quick peck. We made our way through the crowd and headed for the exit. Michael led me around the corner to the back of the building and I leaned against the wall, feeling the music vibrate through my body. He lit the blunt after checking to see if people were around. He blew the smoke in my mouth before pressing his lips to mine. He pulled away and placed the blunt between my lips. I smiled and blew the smoke back in his face.  
“fallingforyou” started playing and we made eye contact. A grin teased the corners of his lips; he knew this was my favorite. He crept closer and closer, the tension could be cut with a knife. “I don’t wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your neck.” I felt the smoke creep against the skin of my neck before his lips crashed down onto it. My head turned to the side to allow him more access. A heavy sigh left my lips and I felt his hands move around my waist and his fingers inched up the skin of my back. I took another hit and blew the smoke into the sky above us as I felt him leave marks all over my skin.  
He left small kisses around the nape of my neck and the spot where the mark was created. He took the blunt from my lips and blew the smoke against the new bruise. Putting the blunt and placing it back in his shirt pocket for later, his fingers tangled with mine as we walked back into the venue.


End file.
